


Damnable Curls

by SilverRaindemon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a short poem Dr. Watson could have written if he felt something more than friendship towards Sherlock but thought his feelings weren't reciprocated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damnable Curls

It's those damnable curls that I see when my eyelids slide down

That revive my exhausted and lost in mad wanderings spirit.

Catlike eyes shine like beacons when darkness surrounds;

For the touch of pale hands any saint would have sinned.

I will never forget wisps of smoke carried out from the hearth,

Perfect lines of your limbs move with violin's sound.

And I know till the very last time I draw my shuddering breath,

It's those damnable curls I will see when my eyelids slide down.


End file.
